


In the Closet

by serialkarma



Category: The OC
Genre: Closet Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialkarma/pseuds/serialkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess wanted Seth and Ryan in a closet. Lyra wanted Seth and Ryan and frottage. I believe this satisfies both requirements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

They've managed to find all the janitor's and supply closets on the first floor by the end of September. By November they've thoroughly explored the second and third floors. Their favorite is the tiny broom closet under the stairs to the third floor in the east hall. There's a window right outside the closet and the late afternoon sun filters through the slats in the top of the door, thick and golden like honey. Ryan can smell old wood and the faint scent of polish and paint, and the dry taste of age and dust sits on his tongue when he opens his mouth to Seth's. The door creaks gently as he leans against it, pulling Seth's hips against his.   
  
They don't do this often. Two weeks ago they made the mistake of ducking into the closet next to the boy's locker room and were startled at the least opportune moment by the sounds of fifteen water polo players thundering past like a herd of stampeding stegosaurs. That was Seth's analogy. Alliteration and love of dinosaurs, all wrapped up in one hormone-driven package, and Ryan is still trying to figure out if Seth just *can't* be quiet while they're making out, or if he actually likes it when Ryan slaps his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans.  
  
It's late enough today that most people are gone, and this particular closet is far enough off the beaten path (did stegosaurs have beaten paths? Did they actually stampede? Why does he care? These random trains of thought are most definitely Seth's influence), that Ryan isn't as concerned with getting caught. He likes listening to Seth's panting almost-words.   
  
Seth is mouthing his neck now, left hand cradling the back of his head, and Ryan leans into it, baring more of his throat and resting all of his weight against the door. He runs his hands up Seth's back under his polo shirt and digs his short nails into Seth's shoulder blades when Seth sucks at the pulse point under his jaw. He grunts, softly, because there's no point in *asking* to be caught. Seth arches his back under the onslaught of Ryan's nails, driving their hips together and they both gasp. Seth's mouth reaches blindly for Ryan's again and he sucks Seth's tongue inside, clutching even harder with his hands. Seth whimpers as Ryan sucks gently on his tongue, sending a burst of warmth right down Ryan's spine to his cock.   
  
Seth's other hand moves around from the small of Ryan's back and cups his cock through his jeans. He kneads softly and Ryan lets go of Seth's tongue to suck in a shocked lungful of air. Seth's eyes are on his face now and Ryan can't look away as he grinds his cock into Seth's hand. He wants to close his eyes, and lose himself in the sensations traveling through his body but now it's almost like a staring contest. A bizarre, erotic staring contest and it occurs to him that only and he and Seth would combine grade-school games with sex. Something like that must be running through Seth's mind now because a grin starts to form on his lips and he chuckles softly.  
  
"First one to look away loses," he says, a full-on smirk on his lips now. Seth only smirks like that during sex or when he's winning at Gran Turismo, and Ryan's pretty sure he's the only person who's ever seen it. He just chuckles (softly still) in response and lets his eyelids fall to half-mast, an old trick he learned as a kid, when staring games weren't combined with handjobs. He puts one hand on Seth's ass and pulls him so he's straddling his thigh. Seth's grunt almost does him in but he manages not to look away. He rocks his thigh up into Seth's groin as his hand pushes him forward and Seth whimpers again and squeezes his cock in response.   
  
They're both panting now, trying to swallow their moans, but neither of them has looked away yet. The hand at the back of Ryan's head has moved to the nape of his neck, and Seth's thumb is gently caressing his jaw. Ryan's hips are moving of their own accord, he probably couldn't stop if an *actual* herd of stegosaurs stampeded past them right now. Although the noise would almost certainly drown out the whines coming from Seth, whose eyes are wide and staring into his. Seth sucks his bottom lip under his teeth and bites down hard and Ryan loses it. He groans, thrusting uncontrollably into Seth's hand as he comes, white-hot pleasure streaking through him. He doesn't even realize he's closed his eyes until he opens them again at the feel of Seth sucking a kiss into his collarbone and jerking against his hip so hard he suspects there'll be a bruise.  
  
Seth's movements slow and he rests all his weight against Ryan for a minute, panting into his neck. Ryan runs his hands up and down his back, soothingly, and watches the dust motes float through the stripes of light from the vent above their heads. Seth sighs, finally and stands up, swollen-lipped and rumpled, and really incredibly hot for someone who still thinks dinosaurs are wicked cool.  
  
"Dude, I so won that time," he smirks.  
  
There's no way Ryan's letting that one go. His hands, which are resting lightly on Seth's hips, tighten suddenly and with a twist and a shift of weight he has Seth up against the door this time.  
  
"How about best two out of three?" he whispers against Seth's mouth.  
  
Seth is all in favor.


End file.
